King's Quest Style Games
Here is a list of fantasy adventure games that might be enjoyed by King's Quest fans. Peasant's Quest This was a complete satire game based on KQ3. Play as the peasant knight Rather Dashing, and save the kingdom from Trogdor. Adventures of Maddog Williams in the Dungeons of Duridian This is a semi-serious partial satire of King's Quest style games in general. The game is sort of a mix of KQ3 and KQ5, and a little bit of QUest for Glory combat, with graphics style somewhat between EGA and VGA. Save a kingdom form a mad king turned sorcerer, save a princess. A sequel that would have been inspired by Space Quest was never made. The game is completely free now and can be found on the developer's own website. Stair Quest A short satire game taking all the dangerous stairs concept from King's Quest and other Sierra games that they are known for, and turning it into its own game. Not much adventure, but it is a challenge. Graphics reminiscent of early AGI era. Legends of Kyrandia Series following the actions of an evil Jester Malcom. Filled with fairy tale and fantasy references. The first two games have you fighting against Malcom as a young boy, then a princess, and in the final game you play as Malcom himself trying to reform his evil ways. Curse of Enchantia You might notice the cover on this game and KQ7 have a lot in common. The game itself is also very similar to Sierra's classic interface, set in another fantasy/fairy tale realm. Quest for Glory Another Sierra Classic. This one mixes adventure with RPG, and each game is inspired by fairy tales and myth from different parts of the world. Become the Hero, save the world, and ultimately become King of Silmaria. Conquests Another classic Sierra series following the legends of King Arthur and Robin Hood respectively. Also contains a spattering of fairy tale, medieval legends and greek mythology. Mixed-Up series Another classic series by Sierra for children. Help restore nursery rhymes in Mother Goose, or classic stories in Fairy Tales. Torin's Passage Play a young hero as he travels between each of the realms of his world towards to reach the center of his world and defeat an evil wizard. The Black Cauldron Sierra's adaptation of the Disney movie. Plays like a simplified King's Quest game with all the fairy tale, myth intact. A Troll's Tale Early Sierra adventure game for children. Play as a troll trying to save his kingdom. The Longest Journey, Dreamfall, and Dreamfall Chapters A series about people from science world of Stark (Earth) traveling to a world of fantasy and fairy tales. Later games also have you playing as inhabitants of the fantasy world trying to save their own world. Order of the Thorne: The King’s Challenge Play as a Bard trying to fulfill a King's Challenge to save a kingdom. Quest For Infamy Another Quest For Glory-inspired game. There is an easter egg with Alexander showing his bottom to Rosella as in KQ3, seen in a crystal ball, and another making reference to KQ6. Simon the Sorcerer Series Satire of Wizards, Fairy Tales, and Narnia. This is a funny series filled with puns and jokes. Lure of the Temptress Shadowgate Series Explore the dark castle of Shadowgate or surrounding kingdom to defeat a an evil sorcerer: The Warlock Lord. This is part of the Icom/Kemco adventure game series. Uses a first person dungeon crawler type perspective. Zork Series, Enchanter Trilogy & Wishbringer A series of text adventures games (and some later graphic adventure games, and one defunct MMO RPG) by Infocom all set in the universe of the Great Underground Empire. Similar to the original adventure game Colossal Cave Adventure encounter thieving dwarves, and other classic fantasy and fairy tale characters and plot lines. Like most Infocom games each game has a Sierra style point system, and lots of exploration. Loom A musical adventure set in a fantasy world made of various 'guilds'. Play as Bobbin Threadbare a initiate weaver and save the world from an evil wizard and a dark lich. Dragonsphere Fable (1996) Shannara Based on Terry Brook's Shannara series. Another game in the Shadowgate style first person perspective. It is high fantasy adventure filled with many funny and memorable characters. The Coles of Quest for Glory worked on this one. Companions of Xanth This is a first person Shadowgate style point and click adventure. One of the more interesting features is the companion feature which allows you to choose a companion, and gain and lose them over the course of the game (note only one is the right choice at the beginning). The game is filled with fantasy, fairy tale, plenty of humor that Piers Anthony is known for. Warcraft Adventures This is not-officialy released game, but the unreleased Beta has been leaked. It plays similar to the point and click Sierra games, and is filled with humor and magic. Heroine's Quest: The Herald of Ragnarok Quest for Glory inspired game, in a world inspired on the Norse myths. A number of KQ and QFG related characters can be encountered, including Cedric, Dangling Participle, Brauggi, Elsa, an Antwerp and a Moose. A Tale of Two Kingdoms Hero of Infamous Kingdoms Ceville Play as the villainous Ceville trying to save his Fairy Tale inspired kingdom. Ween: The Prophecy A darker fantasy game from Coktel Vision Discworld Trilogy The Book of Unwritten Tales series American McGee's Series Darker takes on Grimm and Alice stories. These tend to be more action-adventure so might appeal to fans of King's Quest 8. Whereas Grimm is pretty much a action platformer with no 'deaths', but is fun as a mixed-up fairy tale genre game.. Witcher series Yes its an action RPG series, but its also a dark fairy tale series with a dark sense of humor. Finding the references to classic fairy tales reimagined in more traditional manner might be of interest to some players... Also if you liked KQ8 or similar RPG mechanics, its a very good modern take, with improved battle systems. The Idiot's Tale You are Sir Jimothy Quest, a noble-but-ignorant knight-errant in the medieval kingdom of Dodotry. With your trusty sidekick Hoover the Owl, you'll venture across the land in search of legendary lost treasures. Along the way, you'll encounter fearsome monsters, classic fairy tale characters, corporate fast food, and more puzzles than you can shake your cursor at. Category:Games similar to King's Quest